emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Bates
Alice Rose Bates is the daughter of Nick Bates and Elsa Feldmann. Storylines Birth and Early Life Alice was born in February 1991 to Nick Bates and Elsa Feldmann. Alice shares the same first name as her great-grandmother. Nick and Elsa were due to get married but Elsa went into premature labour and Zoe Tate delivered the baby at Mill Cottage. and Elsa Chappell with baby Alice.]] Elsa struggled to adapt to life as a mother, so on Christmas Eve 1991, she left Nick, taking Alice with her but struggling to cope, she later gave Alice to Nick, saying that Alice prevented her from having a social life. Life with Nick Nick soon adapted to life as a single Father and took in lodger, Archie Brooks, who looked after Alice whilst Nick went out to work. Archie's appointment as Alice's childminder raised eyebrows in the village, and caused particular concern to Carol Nelson. It was around this time that Alice accidentally received a bump on the head whilst in the care of Nick and her maternal Grandmother, Elizabeth Feldman. The following morning, Archie momentarily left Alice outside the shop, where she was found by Carol, who confronted Archie when he reappeared moments later. Concerned for Alice's welfare, Carol contacted social services, who soon arrived. It was a stressful few weeks for Nick and Archie whilst they were investigated but the social worker was soon satisfied that Alice was being well looked after. , Alice and Nick, pictured in 1992.]] In December 1993, the village was devastated when a plane crashed. Nick and Archie had been out at the time and Alice was being looked after by Elizabeth. As a result of the crash, Archie and Elizabeth were killed whilst Nick was left physically injured and psychologically scarred at having seen Archie die. Alice herself was feared dead but was pulled out of the rubble of what had been her home a few days later. Nick spent several weeks in hospital and Alice went to stay with Elsa, who tried to make the arrangement permanent, claiming that Nick and Archie were lovers and exagerating situations where Alice was in danger. The court didn't agree and Nick was awarded custody. Elsa refused to accept the outcome of the custody case and attempted to flee the country with Alice. However, Alice missed her Dad, and Elsa, realising how selfish she was being, returned Alice to Nick. Life With Kathy In 1996, Nick, was sent to prison for accidentally shooting a poacher. Alice went to live with Nick's sister, Kathy, who desperately tried to contact Elsa but was shocked to discover she'd moved to Australia without telling anyone. Realising she was all Alice had left and just how selfish and uncaring Elsa was, Kathy took custody of Alice. However, later that year, Kathy and Alice started getting threats from the family of the man Nick had killed. Nick and Kathy's mother, Caroline, came to Emmerdale and wanted to take Alice to Scarborough. However, Kathy was determined to fulfil Nick's wish of having Alice with her. Alice was upset when Kathy reconciled with Dave Glover as he had left them once before. He did leave them again but not through choice. He died after saving Kim Tate's infant son James from a fire. In May 1997, Nick's girlfriend, Karen, went to see Alice after school and took her back to the village. Alice was reluctant to go with her as she didn't know her. When Kathy found out, she was furious and ordered Karen to keep away from Alice. Karen kept coming to see Alice and told Kathy that when Nick was released, they and Alice would be moving to Boston. Kathy was annoyed at Karen for getting Nick and Alice's hopes up about him being released, knowing there was very little chance he would get off. Kathy went to see Nick who confirmed that what Karen was saying was true and that even if he went to prison, he wanted Karen to take Alice. A couple of weeks later, Nick was sentenced to 10 years in prison and Karen left for Boston alone. Kathy, meanwhile, was left to tell Alice, then aged just six, that her dad wasn't coming home and it would just be the two of them from now on. Kathy, who had grown very close to Alice, was relieved that she could keep her niece with her, but was upset at the thought of her brother spending so long in prison. In August 1997, Alice was looked after by 14-year-old Emma Cairns. Emma took Alice to the playground, however, while she was chatting to friends, Alice wandered off and was approached a short time later by Karen, who took Alice to a hotel before telling her that they were going to America. Kathy was frantic when she discovered that Alice was missing and the whole Village searched for her but to no avail. Meanwhile, Jack Sugden and Rachel Hughes were returning from a weekend in Sheffield and stopped at a service station to call his wife, Sarah. Sarah told Jack of Alice's disappearance and by a stroke of luck, Jack saw Alice at the service station being led away by Karen. Jack was able to save Alice and returned her to the village. In October 1997, Alice was knocked over by a dog. The owner of the dog, Doug Hamilton seemed quite taken with Kathy and asked her out to dinner as a way of compensation for frightening Alice. After a few dates, Kathy was shocked to find out that Doug was married. Doug then asked Kathy and Alice to come on holiday with him. In 1998, Elsa arrived in the village to try to take Alice but after realising she was settled, decided to leave her in Emmerdale. In July 1999, Kathy's boyfriend, Biff Fowler, proposed to her. Alice got on extremely well with Biff and was excited about the wedding. However, on the day, Biff couldn't go through with it and jilted Kathy before leaving Emmerdale for good on his motor-bike. Kathy and Alice were left devastated by Biff's departure. Elsa's Return and Moving to Australia One day in September 1999, Kathy returned from collecting Alice from school and was shocked to find Elsa waiting for them. Elsa told Kathy that she was now married to an Australian man named Brett and he had a son, Shane. Now that Elsa had a stable family life, she wanted to get to know Alice. Alice was worried that Elsa would try and take her away again but Kathy assured her this wouldn't happen. On their first visit, Alice was hostile to Elsa, asking Kathy if she could play in her room instead and Kathy became suspicious of Elsa's motives when she asked if she could collect Alice from the school the next day. Alice began asking Kathy why her mother left and Kathy wondered how much to tell Alice, then aged only eight. Elsa took Alice for a pizza after school and the ice between them began to melt. When they got home, Kathy was upset when Alice requested to see Elsa the next day. Kathy agreed to meet Elsa to discuss Alice but things didn't go well when Elsa revealed the real reason she was back: she wanted custody. The next day, Kathy visited Nick and told him that Elsa had returned. Nick begged Kathy to keep Elsa away from Alice and told her he was depending on her. Elsa later angered Kathy by showing Alice impressive pictures of Australia and told her she had a step-brother, Shane, out there. Alice interrupted Kathy and Elsa having a blazing row and ran off, clearly upset by what she'd witnessed. Elsa later told Alan Turner that she was beginning to wonder whether fighting for custody was the right thing to do as Alice seemed perfectly happy with the situation as it was. Meanwhile, Elsa was having problems in the village as it looked like everyone was against her and she was considering going home. However, gossip from Betty about Kathy's recent troubles made Elsa decide to fight for custody and she could use this as part of her case. Kathy's role as Alice's guardian was seriously threatened but a solicitor suggested she get Nick on side would improve her case and so Kathy visited him in prison. However, Kathy was devastated when Nick revealed that Elsa had visited and convinced him that Alice would be better off with her so Kathy told Alice that Elsa wanted to take her away so Alice refused to see Elsa the next day. A welfare officer came to speak to Kathy and Elsa about Alice's future and told them that if they could not agree a compromise, then a judge would decide. A couple of days later, Kathy agreed to let Alice go to London on holiday with Elsa. When Alice returned a few days later, Kathy's temper got the better of her when Alice told her what a great time she'd had. Meanwhile, Elsa told Alan that she thought it was only a matter of time before Alice agreed to return to Australia with her. Alice became upset when she overheard Kathy talking about how much she hated Elsa was and turned to Alan, clearly finding recent events hard to deal with. Meanwhile, Elsa's husband and stepson arrived and Alice enjoyed getting to know them. Alice particularly enjoyed spending time with Shane, who was only a couple of years older than her. However, after a few weeks, they needed to return to Australia. Alice was heartbroken to discover that Elsa and her family were returning to Australia. After seeing how upset her niece was, Kathy was forced to make one of the hardest decisions of her life as she agreed that Alice should go with them. The next day Kathy asked Alice if she would like to go and live in Australia with Elsa but Alice asked if Kathy wanted her to go, forcing her to fight her feelings. Alice seemed enthusiastic about living with her mum but as the day progressed and the thought of leaving Kathy and Emmerdale hit Alice and she told Kathy that she didn't want to leave. That night Elsa and Brett arrived to collect Alice. Elsa thanked Kathy for everything she had done for Alice over the last few years and told her she was welcome to visit whenever she wanted. Before Alice left, she gave Kathy one of her teddies and told her to cuddle it when she felt sad. Kathy then said a tearful goodbye to Alice as she left with Elsa. Return to the Village In November 2001, Kathy went to Australia to see Alice. Kathy's boyfriend Andrew was concerned when leaving the Woolpack one night to see that the lights in Kathy's house where on. Upon going to investigate, he was shocked to find Kathy there, having cut her holiday short. However, he was in for an even bigger shock when Alice walked into the room. When Alice had gone to bed, Kathy told Andrew that she was concerned for her niece's safety and brought her back without Elsa's knowledge. The following day, the seriousness of her actions hit Kathy and she was forced to contact a solicitor to find out her legal position. She told the solicitor that she feared Alice was being mistreated. However, her hopes were dashed when she was told that without evidence of abuse, she could face charges of child abduction. It wasn't long before Elsa arrived in Emmerdale and she demanded to know why Kathy had taken her daughter. Kathy wasn't prepared to give Alice up without a fight and so disappeared with her again. Kathy headed to the Sugden's farm with Alice and asked Jack not to tell anyone where she was. Alan Turner assured Elsa that Kathy would return Alice soon but Elsa wasn't convinced and wanted to call the police. The following day, Alan heard the Sugden children talking in the shop and realised that Kathy was hiding Alice at the farm and Turner felt it was his duty to tell Elsa where her daughter was. Elsa headed up to the farm to have it out with Kathy but Elsa wasn't prepared for what came next. Alice, who was upset having just been to visit Nick in prison, told her mother that she hated her and didn't want to be with her. Elsa was left with no option but to return to the B&B to think things over. The following day, Kathy took Alice to see Elsa and they agree that Alice's happiness is what matters but it wasn't too late to put things right. After a phone call to her husband, Elsa promised to put Alice's needs first from then on and announced that she'd made plans for her and Alice to return to Australia. Alice was left divided by Elsa's decision; she wanted to go back with her mother but had missed being with Kathy too. The young girl quickly found what she considered to be the perfect solution and she suggested that Kathy move to Sydney. Although initially insisting that the idea was impractical as her life was in the village, it was clear that Kathy was giving it serious consideration. On the day of Elsa and Alice's departure, Kathy realised that there was nothing keeping her in Emmerdale. She ran the idea of emigrating past Elsa, who agreed that it sounded like a good compromise, and Kathy delighted Alice by deciding to join her in Sydney. Alice was mentioned a few times since leaving Emmerdale, mainly by Alan Turner, who made regular trips to Australia to see Kathy. Quotes "My mum told me not to go off with strangers." - To Elsa Chappell. ---- "I thought it would be too sad to go, but it's not anymore. I can't wait to see you again!" - Final line to Kathy Glover. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1991 births Category:1991 debuts Category:2001 departures Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Feldmann family Category:Bates family Category:Connelton Primary School students